


Introductions

by subcircus



Category: Discworld - Pratchett, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan gets an unexpected visitor to her classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black Rook](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Black+Rook).



Susan rubbed the bridge of her nose and looked again at the spot on the corner of her desk. The Death of Rats was still there. She sighed and stood up.

"Children, I need to step into the Cupboard. I shall be right back, and I _will_ know if any of you so much as breathe, Oliver."

"Yes, Miss," the children chorused.

Satisfied, she stepped into the cupboard and out of the timestream.

"What do you want this time?" she demanded. The figure that stepped out of the shadows was unexpected.

"Frankly, I just want to go home," answered Methos.


End file.
